


Perhaps this was our fate all along

by almostshadydelusion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, I tried my best at tags ok I'm still new at this, I would put other tags but that would spoil it, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, add tags as i go along, two gay ships, two ships tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion
Summary: "Maybe this was all predetermined. The universe nay fate wants us to do this. Everything in existence leading us to this point in time.""Can we just get to the sex? If only to shut you up"





	Perhaps this was our fate all along

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write with a plot, Charcters may be slightly ooc expecially Greg cause he's not to nice in this fic. 
> 
> Warning Mycroft and Greg with not end up together in this fic. Sorry.

 “Enter.”

 Mycroft wasn’t the least bit surprised at the uninvited but not unwelcome visitor, Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. He had predicted the man to be at his office door sometime this week.

 

Greg seemed unsure as he entered the office. His shoulders held visible tension and his hands clenched and unclenched.

 

Gregory’s tentative movements and sweet smile made Mycroft’s heart skip a beat. They had been dancing around each other for some time with flirtatious smiles and lingering touches.

 

Mycroft’s schoolboy crush on Greg made him feel ever so foolish and he thought himself unbefitting of the name Iceman.

 

Gregory approached the desk after what seemed an eternity of anticipation.

 

“We need to sort this thing between us out. We’re adults and we can to talk about it.” Mycroft nodded in agreement.

 

“There’s no need for it to be harder than it should be. I like you Mycroft, really like you.”

 

Mycroft his face flushed walked around the desk to take Greg’s hand.

 

“I feel the same Gregory.” Greg’s expression lit up.

 

“Great. Now that’s out of the way we can get to the fun stuff.” Mycroft understood his meaning immediately.

                                                                                          **…**

Greg gripped the desk tightly as the kneeling man swirled his tongue along the tip of his cock.

Mycroft fondled Greg’s balls and deepthroated his leaking cock.

 

 Greg’s hands moved on their own accord tightly fisting Mycroft’s hair. He pulled Mycroft off his cock and mercilessly shoved it back down Mycroft’s throat.

 

Mycroft gagged under the harsh treatment but allowed Greg to fuck his throat roughly.

 

Greg felt himself growing closer to release. His hips thrust harder and harder and harder.

 

The saltiness of Greg’s cum splattered Mycroft’s tongue. Mycroft swallowed.

Greg pulled out allowing Mycroft to catch his breath.

 

 “Mr. Holmes, I thought you were the brother with manners.” Mycroft looked up at Greg quizzically, a rare expression to observe on a Holmes’ face.

 

“You haven’t yet thanked me for my cum.”

 

Mycroft hesitated but only for a moment.

 

“Thank you, Sir for your cum.” Greg smiled satisfied and pulled up his pants.

He left the office quickly leaving Mycroft hard and craving more.

 

‘Perhaps my analysis of Greg’s character was incorrect.’ Mycroft mused.

He was nothing at all like Mycroft had deduced him to be.

 

Rough, dominating and an inconsiderate lover.

 

He was rather disappointed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes.


End file.
